Crazed Wants
by aussie girl1990
Summary: RogerAlanna. Even in his ‘sleep’ he could feel something begin to swell in his heart for the warrior woman, who he knew wouldn’t be a girl anymore, and in his own twisted way he had begun to love her. ONE SHOT ONE SHOT ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Alanna series.

Crazed Wants

Roger was waiting for the little lioness to appear before him and fight till she drew her last breath. He thinks back to when he was in his 'Sorcerer's Sleep', the dreams he would have of her; his mind would play tricks, in his mind he could see him courting the copper head beauty and getting her into his bed where she would fight him for control, where she'd fight her self for control over her body.

He would see images of her under him moaning, whimpering and his favorite, begging. Begging him to go harder, faster, to fill her whole being, to let their souls touch and when she'd come he's hear his name spill from her lips.

Other times he would take her unwillingly, forcefully, painfully and would pound into her with hate, rage and jealously knowing that she was a girl, knowing that it was a girl that bested him and not Alan of Trebond, a man.

Even in his 'sleep' he could feel something begin to swell in his heart for the warrior woman, who he knew wouldn't be a girl anymore, and in his own twisted way he had begun to love her.

And when he was awoken, and by his love's brother no less, he knew that this was his chance to make her his, he was sure that when she heard the news the he lived again she would come running…back to her prince and her brother but to him, no, and he knew that. He hated her as much as he loved her and he will make sure she sees that.

He had studied with Thom, asking little questions about his sister he was careful not to let him know what he was thinking because if he did Roger would be back to sleeping in his tomb.

He had seen her for the first time in what seemed like years and she had grown into a beautiful young woman with her bright vivid violet eyes looking at him with such hate he had to bite back a moan. Her eyes made him think back to his dreams and how her eyes held the same hate that always had lust in them.

They exchanged insults as he knew he would have to do in order for her not to find out what he was up to. He ended it by walking off; after he was out of her site he let a crazed smile appear on his face, '_Oh my sweet little lioness when you belong to me I'll make sure you get to see what I have planned._'

It wasn't long after that when the battle had started and he was waiting for her in the rooms, he would wait for his love because he knew that she would come for him if in love or hate he couldn't care less. It was only 2 hours later she appeared before him bloody and ragged and yet she still held a burning passion in her eyes.

Her copper hair plastered to her forehead from the blood and sweat, her perfect chest heaved with every breath she took and her long legs looked like they were going to buckle under as she stepped forward.

He was faster than he had ever been and because she had already used up much of her energy she was weak against his strong build. As she fought against him he tighten his hold on her until she was gasping for air, he loosened his arm which was placed above her chest.

He could feel her breast pushing into his body and it did the only thing that scared her more than anything, he moaned and she could feel him becoming hard.

She fought much harder than then she had done before, ignoring his husky chuckles in her ear and his warmth breath washing over her neck.

"Now, now my love the more you fight the harder I'll take later." He could feel her body freeze at his words and a small whimper escaped her small pink lips as he grinded into her body just once.

She was on the edge of crying when she had asked him, "Why me, what did I do?" he moved his head to look right at her, he was wearing a sickening grin that held promise of blood and pain…for her and enjoyment for him.

He could see her violet eyes brimming with tears and he could almost taste the fear radiating from her shapely body. "Because my dear, you were the on who 'killed' me, a girl you were back then back now…" he let the sentence hang in the air. "We belong together, we are the strongest there is." He trailed his tongue glided along her pale smooth neck. "Alanna you're mine, you have been ever since we laid eyes upon each other as male and female. Jon can't have you, or that petty thief, the one called Liam and your weak brother…none were ever good enough to even stand in the same room with you but I was and I am. And so you are mine."

He was looking at her again with his evil glinted eyes and sick twisted smile, "And that is why Jon is to die, why I came back and took the life of your brother, because they can't have you." His hand ripped her top and she let out call, "LIGHTENING" she had screamed and she summoned it with everything she had left. She felt something stab her and looking down she could see the blade in her stomach but first it went through Roger. He looked at her with shock and sadness and then finally love.

Her eyes looked wildly around to get away from him as he was still pinning her on the wall. She looked back at him to see his mouth full of blood and yet the smile still there, he looked at her.

"I told you we belonged together, little lioness." Grabbing her chin he forced a brutal kiss on her lips.

Letting go he looked down, Alanna follow his eyes and saw his gift entering her through the blade wound. Her eyes widened and she knew what he was doing, "We are one now my dear, I'm in your blood." He laughed a chilling laugh until his head slumped forward into the crook of her neck.

Alanna placed her hands on the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, with a smack Roger's body hit the floor and Alanna left his body there.

Weeks and months had past and whenever Alanna would sleep she would see the dreams roger had of her when he was 'sleeping', she could hear his thoughts about her and then one night while making love to her husband she called out his name 'Roger.'

Finished. Done. One shot.

Jessica


End file.
